The present invention is related to a binding clip and more particularly to the one which is convenient for use in binding sheets of paper together, does not interfere with the writing of the hand on the paper secured thereto, and can be flexibly adjusted according to the amount of sheets of paper mounted or releasably attached with a cover page to protect its inner sheets of paper.
Conventionally, there are various methods to hold sheets of paper together. Although methods may vary with one another, they can be inducted into two types, i.e. a fixed type and a non-fixed type. The fixed type is to permanently bind up sheets of paper with cover pages together, for example, in bookbinding or album manufacturing. If sheets of paper are bound into a book through fixed type binding procedure, the number of inner pages of such a book can not be flexibly changed. The non-fixed type, i.e. the loose-leaf type is to use a clip or the like to hold sheets of paper together. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional paper file for holding sheets of paper together. As illustrated, a clip file includes a holder (1) made of rigid carton paper or plastic sheet having internally mounted hereon a clip generally comprised of two flexible metal strings or the like (2), a pressure plate (3), and two slides (30). When certain amount of sheets of paper are mounted on such a clip file, the sheets of paper may not be firmly retained in position. When the sheets are frequently turned over, they may be easily split off. FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional paper file, which comprises a clip (4) having two snap catches (40) thereon at its both ends. The two snap catches (40) each is comprised of two parts releasably engaged together to form a closed ring. This type of paper file is more convenient to operate in holding sheets of paper. However, the snap catches (40) are space consuming and may obstruct one's hands during writing. In the foregoing two different paper files, the clip (4) or the flexible metal strings (2) are not detachable, they are fixedly attached to the cover sheet of a file during manufacturing process.